Magical Canan
Hero TV | first = 1 January 2005 | last = 26 March 2005 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} is a magical girl anime OVA and television series that has also been adapted into a computer game. The original straight to video release and the game are sexually explicit. The OVA has been licensed by, and is available on DVD from Adult Source Media. The game and anime are unlicensed. Plot The plot of the story is that five dangerous "seeds" have been stolen from their vault in the world of Evergreen and sent to Earth. The magical seeds can bind themselves to humans and prey off their desires, turning them into monsters. Natsuki, an agent of Queen Tsuyuha, is sent to Earth to seek out a Magical Warrior. He and Hiiragi Chihaya, a high school girl, meet, and she transforms into Magical Senshi Carmein. Complications arise with the arrival of the obnoxious Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue, and the mysterious transfer student, Emi Kojima. Characters ; :A high school student who works at Angel Kiss, the restaurant managed by her mother. With the help of Natsuki, she can transform into Magical Warrior Carmein (カーマイン). Carmein is Chihaya's idealized self (a more adult appearance) and she also receives magical powers while in that form. ; :An animal that appeared at Chihaya's school. He appears to be similar to a rabbit but is an unknown animal and the school nurse wished to dissect him when he was captured. Chihaya rescued him and took him to her house, though problems arose with her parents as animals are not permitted in the restaurant. Natsuki revealed himself to be a person from ''Evergreen, a magical land. He appears as an animal due to lack of magical energy. Chihaya is chalk and cheese with him. ; :A very rich girl who is Chihaya's close friend. She can transform into Magical Warrior Cerulean Blue (with the help of her partner Hazuna) and takes the form of her idealized self (being more outspoken). She has a strong bond with Hazuna, so she is very powerful as a Magical Warrior, however, this consumes much of her physical strength, so she is weak in her civilian form. ; :Sayaka's partner and an agent of Queen Tsuyuha. Like Natsuki, he has the ability to transform Sayaka into a Magical Warrior. His animal form is similar to a purple ferret. He poses as Sayaka's private tutor. He is also Natsuki's brother. ; :A girl from Evergreen who transfers to Chihaya's school under the name Emi Kojima. Her real name is Septem. She is in love with Bergamot, but he is only attracted to her because of her resemblance to his wife, Emi Hiiragi. She works with Bergamot to help protect Chihaya from Fennel and Calendula. ; :Chihaya's father. Fennel talked him into stealing the seeds from their vault. Even before that, however, he became a fugitive for eloping with the human Emi Hiiragi, who became Chihaya's mother. Eventually he comes to Earth with Septem with the intent of protecting Chihaya from Fennel. While on Earth, he poses as a teacher at Chihaya's school under the name Jounouchi. ; :The main antagonist of the series. He is the one behind the seeds coming to Earth. He aims to harness Chihaya/Carmein's power at its peak, using it to destroy the world and "purify" it. On Earth he poses as the chairman of Chihaya's school. ; :Fennel's underling. She is responsible for infecting the individual humans with seeds. Near the end of the series, she is infected with first one, then two seeds, which ends up destroying her. Music *''Opening theme'': "Magical Chodai" by Ui Miyazaki *''Ending theme'': "Koi Gokoro" by Ai Tokunaga References External links * Official website * MxTV website requires Flash. Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs es:Magical Canan ja:SeptemCharm まじかるカナン